rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuba
Mitsuba is a character from the fourth game of the Suikoden series by Konami. History Not much is known about her, Mitsuba is a conwoman skilled with a large sword. She ran a scheme with her partner, Reinhold, to trick innocent warriors into dueling her, by making them believe she had just beaten Reinhold. She then challenged the unwitting warrior to a duel with the hopes of beating them for a 10,000 potch reward. It worked on many including a young warrior named Jeremy. However, it backfired when she dueled Lazlo, the leader of the Island Nations and the main character of the game. She was defeated, and thus agreed to join their fight as long as she could get to swing her sword around (while dragging Reinhold along, blaming him for their failure). She continued to lead the life of an honest warrior until the war was over. However, despite her time with Lazlo and the heroes of the Island Nations, she and Reinhold continued their schemes. She later appeared in the spin-off game, Suikoden Tactics, which takes place two years after Suikoden IV. She was finally beaten again by Kyril in a duel and joined his party along with Reinhold until the Kooluk Empire was dispatched. Role in Rakenzarn Mitsuba makes an appearance in Rakenzarn Tales as a recruitable character. She is also among the hardest to recruit. After the player successfully exits the Blissing Forest, they're able to travel to EverGreen Town. At the town, players can find a grey-haired man who claims he got beaten by a fierce woman in red. The man then asks Kyuu to go and take care of her. Mitsuba can be found at the north by the clock tower. Mitsuba then challenges Kyuu in a duel, but she wants to make things more interesting by making bets. If Mitsuba wins, Kyuu will have to pay 50,000 Gs. If Kyuu wins, he can do whatever he wants with her. Despite Mitsuba's raw power and her tendency to use her strongest attack, Kyuu is able to outsmart her and beaten her into submission. It is from that moment, they find that the entire thing is a scheme as the 'victim' turns out to be her accomplice, luring any unlucky warriors to duel with her and beating them where she would bet them money. Her accomplice quickly flee after witnessing her loss. Mitsuba admits defeat and she won't flee. She then asks Kyuu what he wants with her, which leads to a dialogue tree. First off, choose "You're free to go" which confuses her. Nevertheless, she leaves town. Next, return to Riveras Village where they can find Mitsuba again at the north. Tell her you're looking for help. What follows is determined by the player's alignment. *''Lawful'': Mitsuba acts innocent with Kyuu until she gives him 5,000 Gs for the trouble she caused. *''Chaotic'': Mitsuba acts rather surprised to see Kyuu. After some exchanges, she gives him a powerful weapon, the Wolf Axe, and joins the party. *''Neutral'': Mitsuba acts casually with Kyuu, teasing him and calling him "shortie." After some exchanges, she tells him that she has heard of him and his brigade's growing reputation (plus the fact they're in a guild). She suddenly offers herself to join Kyuu's brigade to even the odds. She states that she doesn't care what kind of jobs Kyuu is going to take, as long as she can swing her sword, she's fine. Mitsuba is an insane Glass Cannon type. Her major strength comes from her attack, Titan Slayer, which can deliver TONS of damages to a foe but it costs a lot of Rune Points. To cover up her weakness, she also has other sword skills and capable of using Water spells. Another advantage is her immunity to status reduction from foes and Silence ailment. However, she is not without other weaknesses. First off, she is incredibly slow and she has low Rune Points. Another weakness is Status Ailments (mainly Instant Death, Sleep, and Venom). Gallery Mitsuba1.png Mitsuba2.png|Mitsuba's debut in Suikoden IV Mitsuba3.png|Mitsuba vs Lazlo En Kuldes Mitsuba4.png|Both deliver killing blows Trivia *Dark Kyu stated that Mitsuba was among his favorite female characters in the Suikoden series. Mitsuba's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Konami Category:Suikoden